Growing Up
by softnerd
Summary: Just as Remy aka Gambit begins to re-connect with his and Rogue's estranged 17-year-old son, Olivier Raven-LeBeau, Oli and his girlfriend, Megan Summers, give their parents the shock of a lifetime...though most saw it coming. GeNext Fic .
1. Ignorance is Bliss

_Ignorance is Bliss_

Megan Summers rubbed her palms to her jean jacket again, they were sweating, even in mid-January. Becka Munroe tried to smile reassuringly at her as Megan, on shaky legs, strode in the pharmacy.  
_"I'll kill him." _She heard her companion mutter, she glared at Charlie Worthington, his curly blonde hair, flopping into his eyes did nothing to cover the sweltering glare that was there. Charlie awkwardly stretched his arm and scratched his back, at the uncomfortable hunch in his winter coat.  
"Get in line, Cee...and quit rubbing your wings, they'll pop open again." Becka murmured, then caught the distressed look in Megan's bright blue eyes and faltered,

"Sorry, Meg." Megan shrugged in response, and scampered off to the appropriate isle to find what she needed.  
"Okay, okay..." She whispered to herself, then trembled as she quickly snatched the little pink box of the rusty metal shelf.

"Anything I could help you with, missy?" Meg gasped and dropped the box, then stuttered as the man picked it up for her, he quirked an eyebrow as he saw the possession in his hands, and the girl he was handing it to,  
"...Aren't you Scott Summers's daughter?" He inquired, as Megan took the box back.

"Er, I-I, uh..." She struggled for words, then searched the mind of the man,

_How the hell old is she? Seventeen? Jeez, what's the world coming to...and Scott's kid? Christ, I'll have to mention this to him next time I see him.  
_Megan's eyes widened in horror.  
"My dad _can't _know." _You won't tell him. Forget everything you saw here today, sir. _Megan walked through the man's mind, telepathically destroying all of the evidence against her. Once finished, she turned and ran, grabbing Becka and Erik as she passed them at the candy isle.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!" A chubby man at the register said as Megan fled the store, box in hand.  
"Not the least of her troubles now." Charlie muttered, Megan swatted him over the head as they climbed into Becka's car and sped off back to the institute.  
"You gotta tell him, you know." Charlie said, from the back.  
"Who knows, there might not be anything to tell!" Becka encouraged, hopefully. Megan sighed. Charlie let out a bark of a laugh,

"Please, it's _Oli!" _He exaggerated the boy's name, as if he- being Oli- made it inevitable. Megan sighed,

"Yeah...it's Oli."

* * *

K, i own charlie and i own the random dude

REVIEW AND YOU GET A METAPHORICAL COOKIE OF LUV


	2. Parental Advice Cajun Style

"Haha! I win again, pay up, Wolvy!" he heard his father bellow, laughing like a maniac. Oli groaned, he'd asked Megan to sit this part out, for there no doubt would be yelling or chasing around with explosive cards flying every which way. Probebly the worst time to tell him- during a game of blackjack, y'know with all those objects that are just waiting to explode.

He walked into the rec. room, abserving his father wiping the floor with Logan in the game, laughing all the while and foolishly poking fun at him. He heard the 'shink' of his claws and his father chuckle.

"Whoa, whoa, mon ami, I be jokin'!" Oli smiled fondly, then remembered his purpose here...Remy would be screaming within 10 minutes. Oli groaned.

"Kid, I smell ya' out there- get over here and help me kill yer' old man." Oli grimaced, _Damn his animal senses_, but put on a happy face and walked out happily.

"Hey, heard ya' down here, figured Ah'd watch Dad get thrown out a window," Logan grinned at his godson. Remy glared half-heartedly at his son.

"Wonda'ful de' boy's turned on me- again!" he said it as a joke, Oli knew, but it stung a little. Remy chuckled and Olivier forced a hollow laugh out of his dry throat.

"Uh...b-but act'ally ah do need t' talk t' ya', Dad." Remy's eyes narrowed suddenly, then slyly ducking out of Logan's pin.

"Hmmm...let's talk outside, oui?" He suggested, swiftly countering over and lazily slinging an arm around Oli's shoulders.

"Well, Wolvy, it's been fun, mais de' duties of parenting neva' stop, do 'dey?" He then proceeded to take the money and watch from the table and rush out of the room with his son in tow before Logan could rip Remy LeBeau off the planet.

"So, Olivier, I take it dat' dis' be one o' 'dose 'serious chats', non?" Remy guessed as they walked around out side. Oli cringed, Remy's empathy sensed his anxiety and for a moment thought how rare it was for Olivier to come to him about his problems.

"Y-Yeah, ah just dun' really know how t' force dis' out, with out ya' hatin' me forever..." The boy grumbled, shifting his feet in the pebbles.

"Olivier LeBeau," Oli sighed, when his father tried to drop The Accent- you know he's serious, "I am your father an' I love you unconditionally. No matter what you have to say to me- dat' ain't gonna change, boy." Oli sighed, then nodded.

"M-Megan an' Ah...w-well, s-she's..." Oli struggled to speak, coughing and trying to start back up again. Remy gasped as he put it together.

"Mhmmm..." He nodded for Olivier to continue.

"...Pregnant..." Remy stumbled, thought for a moment, Olivier bit his lip as he waited for the fireworks...and oh, boy did he get them. Olivier figured one thing, he could just imagine how his mother would've reacted. But, _she _couldn't blow him up.

_"OLIVIER LOGAN LEBEAU!" _


End file.
